


Stand with me

by JotunVali



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Post-Canon Fix-It, cause Missy really deserved better, i misser her so much, she's so perfect♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: A little twist of mine of "the Doctor Falls" episode.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Stand with me

“Stand with me. It’s all I ever wanted.”

Something hot and sharp cracked off inside.

She repressed a flood of tears.

Missy never had felt so happy in her life. Or happy at all. Neither had she expected to hear the Doctor speak that way to her. She who was always used to the rejections, the break-ups, the attempted murders, now… now she was hearing  _ that _ . It sounded too perfect, too sweet to be true and yet the Doctor  _ did  _ just say it. Maybe a billion years of harassing and nagging that old loony weren’t a waste of time after all! If only she had accepted to live locked in a vault sooner… That just was what they needed: being forced to live together. And Missy had to admit that kind of life wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe trying to be nice wasn’t so bad after all. If this could lead to a peaceful relationship with the Doctor or to…  _ another  _ kind of relationship with the Doctor. 

“Me too.” She admitted in a faint yet sincere voice.

All of her deepest secrets and feelings springing up with only two words.

The Doctor offered his hand to her. She stared at it.

_ Take it!  _

_ Take it!! _

_ Take it!! _

_ TAKE IT!! _

The voice inside of her screamed.

_ All of the mess that ever happened between you and him will instantly fly away if you take it! _

_ What are you waiting for? _

No. She had to deal with another mess first.

“But no. Sorry.” She declined. “Just… no.” She breathed like in an apologize.

She noticed the disappointment, the dread and horror on the Doctor’s face. He was in shock. Usually, Missy would have been euphoric at that but now it just saddened her. She took the Doctor’s hand anyway. With her hand that was holding a half-hidden knife.

“Thanks for trying.” She whispered.

She hoped that compassionate idiot had understood her intent to kill her past version currently on the run before coming back to the Doctor and “be kind” with him and maybe save a couple of humans, why not, if that could please him. She walked past him. But didn’t expect what happened next.

The Doctor didn’t really understand why or how, maybe that came from the cold steele underneath her sleeve he’d just touched, but he felt a terrible, dreadful feeling when Missy started to walk away. He didn’t give a damn if she didn’t want to stand with him,  _ HE  _ wanted to stand with her! And he certainly won’t let her go away! Not after living what, sixty -seventy?- blissful years with her! Way more than he could ever have hoped for! He wasn’t going to let her go and maybe never see her again! No! He  _ wanted  _ to be with her! He wanted to  _ stay  _ with her! He… yeah, he  _ LOVED  _ her! He totally and madly loved her!

“No!” He expelled, gripping on Missy’s arm.

“What are you doing?” Missy tried to pull away.

“Not letting you go!” He firmly answered.

“You’re ridiculous, let me-”

Before she could end her sentence, the Doctor sharply pulled on her arm to make her land in his own.  Her breath was sucked in. That was a dream! A perfect, wondrous, blissful dream! When did the Doctor ever hug her? And the best was yet to come! That idiot just... kissed her in her neck? She blushed. Her cheels were on fire.

“I’m not letting you go. Not this time.” He asserted in her blessed ear.

“Release me! I have to skewer the bearded psycho!” She protested.

“Leave him be. I don’t give a damn about him. I only want you.” He softly whispered. “Missy, please…”

“Don’t you… ever shut it?” She pleaded, on the verge of tears.

“Please. Don’t do something we might both regret.”

“Don’t you want to add ‘ _ again _ ’ or ‘ _ once more _ ’ to that?” She half-joked, with a large grin.

“Fine.” He agreed. “Don’t do something we might both regret. Again.”

“Regrets are the worst, aren’t they?” She remembered her first times regretting her wrong deeds.

“They might be the best too.” The Doctor suggested. “Makes you a better person.” He implied.

Missy chuckled at that.

“Are you talking about you or… ?” She started.

The Doctor broke the hug and intensely stared at her as an answer. 

She snorted. For the first time, she felt moved.

“Are you kidding me?” She laughed.

For the first time of her life she felt valued and worth. For the first time in a long, long time, she felt loved. 

She felt good. In every sense of the word.

“Do I kiss bad people?” He asked her out of the blue.

“So-sorry wha-?”

She didn’t have the time to finish her sentence her Doctor promptly kissed her. Softly. Then roughly. Madly. He cupped her face and kissed her more passionately. With no care at all for the Cybermen possibly roaming around them in search of organic life. For once the Doctor only cared about Missy. Only her. No one else. She wasn’t outdone on her side. It felt like she was trying to eat him, gobbling him up whole starting with his mouth. Like back at the “dark water” lab. Except here and now, the Doctor knew who she was, it was consented on both sides and Missy did truly mean it this time. 

_ Missy… _

If he could die with her here and now, he would have  _ no  _ regret.

Well, maybe two. First would be poor Bill and Nardole he just had lost, and the second…

… was Missy breaking their fiery kiss. 

“Wow…” She caught her breath.

“So fucking good...” The Doctor exclaimed, surprised at this long-waited for and wondrous, heavenly kiss as much as at his ability to swear. 

“I… I’m truly flattered my dear, I… really am but…”

“But what?” The Doctor asked, still gripping on her wrist, scared she hadn’t changed her mind about her stabby project.

“I think we maybe… have a more important mission to achieve.” She tried to remind him.

He had lost any clue about what was presently happening around them! He barely remembered who he was! 

“Hello?” His gorgeous Missy arched an eyebrow. “Magic space hole? Cybermen? Earthlings to rescue?”

“Oh. Yes!” He came back to what felt like senses. “Yes, of course. The ‘kind’ thing and all…”

“Well there won’t be much left to be kind to if the couple of remaining humans end up all updated, will it?” She delightfully sassed him.

“Yes. Yes, you’re right. Who would have thought that one day  _ you _ ’ll be the one to tell me to save people?” He brightly grinned.

“Don’t ask sterile questions, please.” She avoided the answer.

“Right.” The Doctor started to walk.

“Wait.” Missy called.

He turned back. To see Missy offering her hand to him.

“You don’t forget anything?” She mischievously implied.

He smiled, took her princess-y hand and headed towards the, hopefully, remaining living people of this ship.


End file.
